Promises of Nobody
by PaPParaziVAMP
Summary: What if you lost both your parents at the age of fifteen and not one person was able to take you in?, that is, except for the angel-like new neighbors. Would you be happy? sad? Isabella swan wasn't either of those...just suspiscious.....
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy?"

I looked up expecting to find my strong, strict father, but only finding a broken, weakened, tired looking man. The men in black clothes carried the casket towards the sad-looking crowd. All was black, even the sky, which was normally bright blue, was now an ominous gray.

I looked around seeing each tear stricken face with a curious one of mine. I wanted to ask my father why they were so sad, but the casket that held someone dear to me was of far more interest to me at the time.

"Daddy, why are they putting mommy in the ground?" I asked my father.

He turned towards me, knelt down both knees, and told me with tears running down his cheeks, " They're making sure mommy has a nice place to rest while she helps God up there in heaven."

He forced a smile and I stopped talking. I watched as the priest recited phrases from the black book in his hands and the men buried my mother.

When everyone had left I looked up at my father and said in realization," She isn't coming back."

It wasn't a question yet he answered it with a shake of his head. Then my first tears of the day came running down my cheeks. My father dropped on his knees and joined in on my sobs.

"Promise me", my father said interrupting our sorrow, "that when I die, you won't fall on your knees before my grave."

I nodded and we both walked back. I turned around one last time towards my mother's grave and said, " Bye mommy." with a slight wave of my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is a first for me, so please read it. It would just make my day! Muchos besos a todo mi gente!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing……..yet I so wish I did. *sniff* Hand me a handkerchief. **

* * *

BPOV:

Four years ago my beloved mother died of breast cancer. My father, Charlie, and I were left to fend for ourselves. Everyone we knew stopped talking to us knowing that if they did, the case of my mother would come up. At first I thought they were cowards. Spineless no good cowards, but I noticed that maybe they were right not to talk.

Charlie was also starting to notice this, what with his awkward conversations with the police force. And so he came to a conclusion. We were to move away to a smaller town and start over…. all over.

Forks was our destination. Any normal nine-year-old would of kicked and screamed that they didn't want to go to a town where it was literally nowhere. But I didn't want to disappoint my father and I was growing tired of sympathetic stares and awkward silences.

Our first year at Forks was successful. I made new friends and Charlie started as a police officer on the field and quickly ranked to chief. I was happy, but the memory of my mother still haunted me. I had thought that my father had moved on, but his silent sobs could be heard throughout our little home.

For a while my heart was black. My dreams were black as well, they soon became nightmares and sounds of hatred I would suffocate once morning reached the horizon. I would still hear the echoes from those nightmares even after I woke up. I tried my best to hide the bitterness of those memories when I was in public and I would do so successfully. I never completely got over this. A large part of my soul was forever tainted.

Or so I had thought…………

* * *

"Happy Birthday Bells!!!!!!!"

_Groan._

"Awww c'mon honey the least you can do is open your eyes and look at your cake. Its your favorite. Blue icing and stuffed with strawberry preserves!"

I reluctantly got up and saw a cake set in front of me with fifteen candles, all set and lighted, stabbed into it.

"Yeah…I'm a year closer to death. Happy Birthday to me."

Charlie frowned and I immediately felt bad.

"But its wonderful Dad, I love it" I quickly said.

His smile returned and I let out a small sigh of relief.

It's the morning of my fifteenth birthday and I have to go to school which means Jessica will probably make the entire student body sing "_Las mananitas_" for me. If not that, I bet my dad told the entire town it was my birthday and they are all outside my house ready to give me a ride to school……..on a rose parade float………. Its happened before.

Charlie had started talking and I removed the involuntary scowl on my face.

"Make a wish and blow the candles!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm.

I blew the candles not really caring if I made a wish or not. Charlie gave me a smile that gave me no choice but to smile back.

"Get ready for school and meet downstairs so you can eat your birthday breakfast and open your presents." and with that he left my room. Leaving me with the horror of guessing what mess he made in the kitchen making breakfast.

I got off the bed, stood up, and walked to my dresser. I figured that since its my birthday someone is gonna give me crap about not looking decent enough on my birthday. So I took out my best outfit. It was a tight navy blue sweater and a short black pencil skirt that was five inches above my knees, matched with navy blue tights and white boots with thick heels. Its was a combination of the presents Angela and Jessica got me last Christmas. It'll make them happy and give me the security of not getting cold stares for the time being.

I brushed my hair and put a white headband on it. I headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs.

I almost collapsed laughing at the sight before me. Charlie had on my apron that had a picture of a chicken laying an egg on it, and he was placing a plate with a burnt omelet and burnt bacon on the side.

"I wanted to make breakfast but I guess not." he said with a shy smile. I walked over, sat down, and drowned the meal in ketchup. I began eating. It wasn't that bad.

All the while, Charlie was watching with a big grin on his face. Once I was done we went outside to go to school. That is Charlie drops me off in his cruiser. When we got to the school we were greeted by my friends Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Erick. Charlie left, leaving me with my friends.

"Hey Bella! Happy Birthday!" Mike exclaimed. Soon all of them said the same thing. I put on my best fake smile and received each of their hugs.

We walked off after talking, or at least hearing Jessica talk, about the birthday party after school. Thank god it was Friday, or I would of cancelled it and be, yet again, the party pooper.

Morning classes were a droll. I kept nodding off in each class. Making the teachers really mad at me. I walked towards the cafeteria. I got my tray filled it with fruit and a cola, then walked towards our table. The girls were already talking about decorations, gifts and who was going to be there. I sat down on the chair mike had pulled out for me. It was no secret the Mike had a thing for me and I was used to it now. We ended up going out for some months but decided to break it off. But we are still friends and unfortunately he still likes me. You can tell I was the one who suggested breaking it off.

"…….and Daddy says they moved in just today!", said Jessica, being her gossipy self as always.

"Oh how exciting!", gushed Angela.

_That's strange. Angela has never been this excited about a new student._

"Who're you guys talking about?", I asked feeling curious, "A new student?"

"More like students." answered Erick.

"Jessica says her _Daddy_," mocked Mike, "has already met them and that we're gonna have five new kids here soon."

"Five? That's a lot of kids.", I said having a bewildered expression on my face.

"Yeah and each one of them is adopted too." whispered Jessica.

"But who would adopt so many kids?", I asked.

"Apparently a doctor and his wife." said Angela.

"Hmmm….", was all I could say.

* * *

After school I was picked up by Charlie and got the same teasing as always about how I seem to keep getting arrested. Charlie always picked me up on his cruiser…….with the lights ON!!!!

On the way there, Charlie asked me about something I had heard before.

"So did you hear about Dr. Cullen and his family moving in?"

"Yeah, Jessica was talking about that at lunch.", I said.

"Promise you won't get mad.", he said.

_Why would I be…! _

"Oh my god!!! You set the house on fire!?!"

"What?! No!!! Of course not! I'm police officer for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah well even the detective in 'The Pink Panther' has set things on fire before!"

Charlie sighed and I relaxed by inhaling and slowly exhaling.

"Look", Charlie said calmly, "I was going to tell you that I invited Dr. Cullen and their family to your birthday party."

"Oh, well that's nothing! Of course they can come!", I said.

"Yeah, they have the most adorable little girl around your age. She asked me for your size on clothes and shoes.", he said. Suddenly his expression became protective and he said, " But I'm not sure about the boys though, they look a little big for their age. Especially that large one called Emmet. He looks like he lives on steroids."

"Oh.", was all I could say before we got to our house.

I went upstairs to get ready and in half an hour Angela and Jessica were already at the front step. I greeted them and told them what Charlie had mentioned. They squealed of course when I told them about the one called Emmet.

An hour had past and the place was already packed. I was serving people when Charlie had called me out from the crowd.

"Bella! Come and say hi to the Cullens.", he said.

My stomach flipped. I hated meeting new people, but I weaved through a group of adults talking and laughing. Then I was met with seven pairs of gold eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

How goes it? I didn't update sooner because of all the xmas commotion and all. Some of the content in this chapter was co-written by one of my closest friends, Grimsdaughter13. If you like final fantasy VII, Dragon Ball Z, and Twilight, you should look her up.

Saludos a todo mi gente in en El Salvador!!!!!

Here goes nothing………

* * *

"**These are the Cullens, Bella." said Charlie.**

"**Um…hi." I said looking down, away from their piercing gold eyes. They were devastatingly beautiful, like angelic creatures grounded on earth. **

"**Its so nice to meet you Bella,", one of them said, "I'm Carlisle Cullen."**

**I looked up to see a very handsome blonde man, smiling down at me.**

**The woman next to him spoke next "I'm so happy to finally meet you Bella, I'm Esme Cullen and these are my children…..".**

**Esme pointed out each one and said their names. **

"**This is Alice…" she said nodding towards a small, pixie-like girl with short, spiked hair sticking out at all directions. Alice nodded and said "Very nice to meet you Bella."**

"…**..Jasper…." Esme said pointed in the direction of a tall, blond male with movie star- like qualities. He looked as if he were in pain and said nothing. **

"…**.Emmet….". A large, well muscled male with dark brown, curly hair smiled and greeted me. **

"…**..Rosalie….". Now this was sad. The blond female that Esme pointed out was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her. I immediately felt like dying seeing as I knew I was extremely insignificant. I was crying inside but managed to return her smile.**

"…**.and this is Edward." Esme pointed at the last of the infamous Cullens which was a tall, bronzed haired male with a face that would make any male model frustrated and jealous. He gave me a smile which in result made my heart stop. I was so embarrassed I didn't even return it. **

" **Hi" I said to all of them in a small voice. **

"**Dr. Carlisle and his family here, brought you presents." Charlie said to me. **

"**They're over with the rest of the pile." the doctor said. **

"**Thank you all so much, but you really didn't have to." I said. **

"**No, really", said Alice with a huge grin, " it was our pleasure".**

"**Thank you." I said once more**_**. I wonder how they were able to buy something so last minute. **_

"**Bella!" **

**I turned to see who was calling me. It was Jessica running over to me with a piece of cloth in her hand. **

"**Hey", I told her, "what's that for?" waving at the cloth in her hands.**

"**Oh you'll see." she said taking my hand and leading me to the backyard. **

**When we got there, I saw that all the kids from school were there in a circle around the tree. Jessica led me to the middle of the circle and I suddenly got stage fright. **

"**What the hell Jessica!" I whispered to her while blushing. **

**She ignored me and proceeded to speak to the kids gathered. **

"**Okay everyone! It is time for the party games!" she said. **_**Oh no!!!!**_

Off in the far distance I saw that the Cullen kids were headed this way. _Oh Crap!!!_

Next thing I know, I had gone blind. Someone had put a cloth over my eyes.

"Hey--!" I exclaimed.

"Just relax Bella! Your just gonna play Pin The Tail On The Jonas!" Jessica yelled.

_Did she say Jonas?! _

She spun me around and pushed me forward. Surprisingly I didn't loose my balance or trip over anything. I just stalked forward all the while yelling "Damn you Jonas Brothers!!!!" and stabbed the pin that was handed to me before hand on the tree.

I could hear cheering and laughing as removed my blindfold. I had pinned the one called Joe below the waist. After seeing that I couldn't help but laugh and others took turns pinning something on the Jonas.

* * *

Its was almost the end of the party and I had left my friends for a short while to get some punch. I still wasn't over the humiliation of opening Jessica's present and finding short shorts. It wasn't that I didn't like them, it was the fact that all the boys in the room at the time had each given me cat calls after seeing me blush at the first whistle.

I felt someone by me and I looked up to be met with the eyes of Edward Cullen.

_Oh wow!!! _

It was like meeting a rock star in person. I felt my knees go weak as gave me a smile. I blushed and gave him a smile of my own. He was the first to talk.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Uh hi nice to meet you I'm Bella but you probably already know that" I said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Great party you threw out here."

"Oh thanks but I didn't do this all by myself. My friends helped out."

After a few seconds of silence he asked "I hear that you also go to Forks high school?"

"Yes" I answered, "I'm a freshman there."

"I see. I just wanted to know since I'll be starting there as well. As a freshman that is."

"Oh really? Your starting on Monday?"

"Yes. Myself and the rest of my siblings."

"I see…um…so what brings you to the little town of Forks?"

"Well my family thought It would be nice to start over again. You know, clean slate and all."

"Oh that's nice."

"And you?"

"It's a long story." I told him. I was about to drop the subject but he started talking again.

"I can listen."

There was something about his scorching gold eyes that made me want to bear my soul to him. To show him everything. I know that if he just smiled one smile at me my clothes would just slip……

"Um…..well my mother died when I was nine, and Charlie was an officer back in Phoenix. He felt that due to my mother's death, everything for us had changed. So he decided to move here to a little quiet town and I been living here since."

He was just staring at me now, and for some reason I felt naked. I put my hands on my shoulders and waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry…for your mother." he said.

"Please don't. You had nothing to do with it." I said looking down.

After a long uncomfortable silence he said "I can see that your trying to hide something….trying to push it down deep."

His words pierced me. My breathing became shallow and I smiled bitterly at the floor.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't mean to be hurtful……it's just that you're very difficult to read."

I felt a cold hand at my cheek and I looked up. Edward had brushed a tear away from my face. I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry" I said feeling embarrassed, "I didn't mean to start crying. I'm such an idiot sometimes." I laughed a shaky laugh.

"It's alright." he said dropping his hand from my face. I had the urge to grab his icy hand and put it back on my face. His expression shocked me. It was one of…..wanting?

"I have to go" he said slightly looking as if he didn't want to.

"Oh is that so? My how time flies by." I said lamely.

"Yeah, but I'll see you at school?" he said grinning a crooked grin.

"Yeah." I said feeling a little dazzled by his grin.

"Okay……… I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, you will." I said giving him a smile. _Oh my god!! Did Isabella Swan just flirt?! _

I walked away feeling his eyes on my back the entire time. For once in my life I felt…..sexy. Ha!

* * *

That night I fell asleep thinking about Edward Cullen and that beautiful crooked grin of his. But if drifted to sleep having the fantasy of kissing him on his lips.

**So what do you think? Please review. It took me forever to just come up with one conversation!!**

**Rosalie: that's because your brain is the size of a peanut. **

**Me: Shut it Barbie!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello again!!

Rosalie: Do you _have_ to sound so cheery!

Me: Take your hang over elsewhere Barbie!

(Rosalie stands up and leaves, leaving Bella by herself)

Bella: (hyperventilating) Um AUTHORESS?

Me: Yes Bella?

Bella: Can I leave?

Me: After you do the disclaim.

Bella: OK she owns nothing-AHHHHH! (Gets carried away by crazy fanatics)

* * *

"**Oh my god Bella stop denying it!" Jessica yelled while pinning me down in the process.**

"**Jess, get off me!" I yelled at her.**

"**NOT until you admit that you've got the hots for Edward Cullen!" **

**I sighed and paused for a few seconds. Then I said "Fine….I like him".**

"**Who?" she asked mockingly. **

"**Edward Cullen" I said in a tiny voice. **

"**I cant hear you." she mocked once more.**

"**Edward Cullen!" I whisper-shouted. **

**Feeling satisfied Jessica got off me and I stood glaring at her triumphant expression. **

"**I knew it!" she said amusingly. **

"**Oh come off it Jess! So what if I like him?" **

**She didn't answer me and I saw a strange expression flash on her face. **_**Ohhhhhh.**_

"**Jessica you like him don't you?" **

**She suddenly became furious and she half shouted "No!" **

"**Whoa! Chill Jess I was just asking…….did something happen between you and Edward?" **

**She paused and gave me sad look. **_**Okay now I'm worried. **_

"**What happened?" I asked sympathetically. **

"**Well….we were at the party having fun and all, then I saw him from across the room. I left Mike to go say hi and maybe have a little fun with Edward. I came up and we started talking. I flirted a little and I got comfortable so I asked him out." **

"**Oh no Jess."**__**was all I was able to say at the moment. **

"**Yeah….he turned me down." she said hanging her head low. I gave her a hug and told her she was too good for him. The bell rang for morning classes to start and I asked her if she would be able to go to school today. She just nodded and we both walked to the buildings. **

**We separated and headed to our classes. My English class with Erick was B-O-R-I-N-G, boring!!!! I was thanking all the gods in the heavens when the bell rang for us to leave. I walked to my biology class next. I sat alone in my usual seat only to feel someone sit in the normally empty seat. I look up and who do I see? **

**Edward. Freaking. Cullen. **

"**Hey." he said. **

**I nodded but didn't say anything. I was still dwelling on the fact that he turned down Jessica even though he barely knew her.**

**The lecture started and felt these weird urges and burning sensations. What was weirder was that the sensations were all directed towards Edward. I tensed and looked at him from the corner of my eye.**

_**Weird.**_

**He was tensed up too. I put my hair to the side so it would be like a screen between us. I looked once more and I saw he was looking at me this time. I met with his gaze and he looked away. I put my elbow up on the desk to rest my head on my hand but dropped my pencil with it instead. **

"**Oh shoot." I whispered. **

"**I'll get it" he said in a low voice. Unfortunately, the teacher called on Edward to answer a question, thinking that he wasn't paying attention. To the teacher's shock he answered the question perfectly. I felt like laughing but swallowed my giggles whole. **

**After the teacher went back to his lecture, Edward bent to get my pencil and handed it to my. My bare skin touched his briefly but during that time a wave of electricity shot through me and I immediately pulled my hand back. **

"**Thank you" I said.**

**I saw his expression and I knew he felt it too. He clenched his fists on the desk then hid them under it. **

**The bell rang and I felt like singing.**_** That was the most awkward hour of my entire life! **_

"**Bella?" **

**Edward was talking to me and I answered. "Yeah?" **

"**Mind if I carry your books?" **

**I looked down and noticed that I was having a hard time lifting them. I sighed and silently cursed my weak arms. **

"**Um sure….that is, if you don't mind." I said to him. **

"**I can handle it." he said with a smile that made me stop breathing for sometime. **

**He walked to my locker and said "I'll put your books in here for you." **

**I nodded as he put the books in my locker. When he was done, we started talking.**

"**Did you hear about the animal attacks?" he asked.**

"**Yeah. Actually, Charlie and some other officers are going on a hunting trip in the hopes of catching or killing the thing." I said. **

"**When are they going?" he asked. **

"**Um I think he said that they're all leaving on Saturday." **

"**For how long?" **

"**About a week…..why are you so curious?" **

**He frowned and said "No reason." **

"**Ah." **

**The bell rang and we parted ways without saying anything. **

**At lunch, I noticed that none of the Cullens had eaten anything. There was food on their trays but it was left untouched. **_**How strange…….**_

* * *

**When I got home I stumbled on my father getting ready for the hunting trip. **

"**Hey Dad. Your home early." I said. **

"**Yeah well there has been a change of plans Bells." **

"**What's going on?"**

"**There has been another attack, quite a few actually, and the hunting trip has been moved up to tomorrow." **

"**Oh." I said trying to hide my disappointment with no such luck. **

**Charlie stood up and walked over to me putting a hand on my shoulder.**

"**It'll be okay Bells, I'll be back before you even know it." he said kissing the top of my forehead. **

"**It's not me I'm worried about. I'm more worried about you." I said. **

"**Now Bells you know I've been in this business for quite a while, so you know how good I am and how careful I am. Don't worry, I'll be fine." **

"**Okay just promise me that you'll come home….safe." **

"**I promise." he said. **

"**Cross your heart?" I asked knowing that this was what my mom and I used to ask him when he was first starting out as an officer. **

"**And hope to……yeah." We both laughed and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before retiring to my room upstairs. **

**That night I went to bed feeling very bad about the hunting trip but decided to not tell my father seeing as he had so much confidence in himself and all. And…..I had confidence in him too. He was, after all, my strong, strict Daddy. **

* * *

**Me: So? What do you think of that huh?**

**Rosalie: I think it's stupid.**

**Me: Shut the hell up! And who told you to come back anyway?!**

**Bella: HELP!! They still have me!! (Gets carried away once more)**

**(Jasper comes out of nowhere)**

**Jasper: Please review. She'll start whining if you don't. **

**Me: Where the hell did you come from!?! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!! WOOOOO!!! 2010 can you believe it?! We made it!!!! FELIZ ANO NUEVO!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this year!!**

* * *

I woke up to loud shuffling and voices coming from downstairs. It was Friday and I had fallen asleep after coming home from school.

I decided to go down and find out what was going on. I was shocked at the scene before me.

Charlie and Dr. Cullen were both hunched over a man I knew as one of Charlie's police force friends, Harry Clearwater. Harry was yelling in pain and Carlisle was pumping his chest.

"Oh my god! Dad, what's wrong with Harry?" I said speeding over to them.

"Bella, go in the kitchen and get a wet towel." Charlie ordered me.

I left to the kitchen to do what I was told. As I was wetting the towel for what I assumed was for Harry, I heard Dr. Cullen's voice.

"The ambulance is on it's way. There is no for sure chance that they will make it in time to stop the heart attack though, Charlie."

I froze in place, but regained composure when I heard Charlie yelling for me.

I gave Charlie the towel and stepped away to give them some room. I heard sirens outside and I sprinted over to the door to open it. A bunch of people barged in and started setting Harry on the flat bed(I don't know what they are called) and carried him out to the ambulance. Carlisle was not that far behind them and I saw him get in the ambulance with the paramedics. They started driving away and I heard Charlie getting his keys.

"Bella I'll be back soon okay? If you need me, call the hospital" and with that he kissed my forehead and left.

I was alone in the house again. I was worried for Harry so I started pacing wondering what I could do. Then I came to a realization, _I can't do anything for him._ So I curled up on the couch opposite to the one Harry had been on and began silently praying for him. After what seemed like hours I drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

Warm fingers were brushing my cheek and looked up into Charlie's dark eyes. They were filled with sadness and I got up and hugged my father. It looked as if it were morning already.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Bells…..Harry didn't make it." he said.

"Oh Dad……I'm so sorry."

We stayed like that for some time, then he pulled back and said " I have to get ready for that hunting trip with the guys."

"Dad, you can't go now!" I said not believing that he still wanted to go.

"I think I have to. Harry said he saw the thing that is doing all those killings, before he died. I think that it had to do with his…..passing."

"Well what makes you think I'll let you go?! What if it gets you like it got Harry, huh?!!" I shouted at him.

His eyes became hard and I knew he was mad.

"Bella," he said in a strict voice, " I. Am. Going. That thing is out there loose and dangerous. I can't let that happen. What if it gets our neighbors or our friends……or you? I could never forgive myself if that happened."

"But it's not your fault!" I begged.

"I am going and that is final." he said. I knew I couldn't stop him now.

"Fine." I said quietly and ran to my room. In my room, I clutched the stuffed animal that was on my bed and began rocking back and forth. Soon I had fallen asleep once more. _Wow, I'm really sleepy today. _

* * *

It was the afternoon and I was watched as Charlie went out, put something in his cruiser, and went back in the house to get more things. He did this many times until he went in and didn't come back out for a really long time. I went downstairs to say bye to my father and see him out.

He was leaning back on the kitchen counter sipping on his coffee that I left out for him. He head snapped up when he saw me coming.

"Bella don't say anything until I'm done talking okay?" he said.

I nodded and he started speaking.

"Look, I'm going on this hunting trip whether you like it or not. Its just that Harry was one of my closest friends and you know that. It struck me hard when I heard that he died. It was like your mother's death all over again." I winced, " I feel that this town has gone through so much what with this…..thing going around killing innocent people. I don't want another family to have to go through what we had to go through."

He stopped talking and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"You're too nice for your own good, Dad." I said. Then I sighed and hugged him tighter.

"Just promise me even more that you'll be here by the end of the week no matter what and that you will call too. Okay?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, Dr. Carlisle will be there too to treat wounds just in case. I promise I'll be there." he said.

We both pulled back and I saw him out. He told me to be careful and that I can call him anytime. We hugged once more and he drove off.

* * *

At school everyone was talking about the Clearwaters and how they were planning on moving after the funeral in Forks cementary. _Just like us_, I thought.

I knew that since Charlie wasn't here, I had to go to the funeral in his place. I didn't mind but I knew that it would spark memories from my mother's funeral. That was the only reason I didn't want to go. But I went anyway for my father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After the funeral after school I came home to an empty house. I had always come home to he wasn't going to come home.

I made myself dinner and while it was cooking I did my homework and watched television. I ate and went upstairs to take a shower.

In the shower, I found myself thinking about Edward Cullen. These past days with him have been very…….distracting. I can barely pay attention in biology anymore since I have a roman god next to me now. Our conversations always leave me so day dreamy and deep in thought that I cannot pay any attention what so ever in my other classes. We talk about everything and nothing and when he smiles he makes me get butterflies in my stomach.

_Stop it Bella!!! You sound as if your in love!!!_

I sighed and told myself that it was a harmless crush. Edward Cullen was just a crush.

I got out of the shower and put on my pajamas. I laid on the bed and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. I got the stuffed mouse that I had clutched the day Charlie left and hugged it next to me. Surprisingly I fell asleep quickly and soundly.

* * *

The next morning I felt good. Really good! _That mouse works wonders!_

It was sunny today, which was good since I had to walk to and from school today. Since it was warm out I decided to wear something light.

After digging deep in the core of my closet, I found some blue jean short shorts to go over some black tights. Along with a black graphic tee and black converse. I got my jacket from my chair and went down stairs. I ate breakfast and headed out.

The sun shown through some clouds and it got a little hot, so I took off my jacket and strolled down the streets. Across the street is the edge of the forest, but Charlie never lets me go into it by myself.

I was halfway to school when, in the trees, out of the corner of my eye I saw a bit of movement. I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn around. I admit I was scared out of my mind! But my curiosity got the best of me and I turned around.

I saw the silhouette of what looked like a person and my heart stopped. I ran from that spot faster than I have ever ran before. _There is no way I am getting killed only a few days after my father told me not to!!!_

I made it to school earlier than the rest of the kids, so I sat on a nearby bench to catch my breath. I was panting when someone came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bella what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Nothing! Nothings wrong! I-I just thought I saw something in the forest…but it was probably just a bird." I said hastily.

"Oh" she said. The concern on her face did not falter.

"I guess I'm just paranoid. What with my dad not being here and all." I said adding an embarrassed giggle at the end.

Angela gave a relieved sigh and said "You know you are always welcome to come over. Kay?"

_Angela is so nice._

"Yeah. Thanks a bunch Ange." I said. We sat talking till the bell rang and I headed to class.

It wasn't till I went to biology that I noticed that Edward wasn't at school.

_He probably is late….or ditching._ I didn't dwell on the last thought. I didn't want to think that he was avoiding me. _Why do I even care anyway?! _

At lunch I found out that all of the Cullens didn't come to school today.

_Weird._

* * *

**You like? Yes? No? Either way** **review por favor! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER!!!!! I've been so sick and I'm still sick. But I've gathered enough strength to write this. So here you go!!! You're welcome!!!! **

**Disclaimer: no I do not own twilight.**

* * *

I was sitting with my knees up to my chest in a corner somewhere. I realized where I was and immediately stood up looking at my surroundings. I was in a forest-like area and from what I could tell, it was night-time.

_Why am I here? Where is here?_

There was a rustle of leaves behind me and turned and backed away. For some reason my legs suddenly felt paralyzed and I couldn't run away. A leg stepped into the dim light and was followed by more limbs. I put my fists up instinctively readying myself for any physical fight.

The body looked male and familiar.

"Dad?" I asked the figure. The body walked towards me and I was able to see the face better.

It _was_ my father. I put my fists down let out a relieved breath. His expression was one of terror and worry.

"Dad! Where am I? And why are you here? It doesn't matter, we need to leave its getting dark."

I tried to move but my legs were still paralyzed.

"Dad I can't move my-" my statement was cut off by a low growling sound. I was instantly worried for my father. I began to scream at him to run but my voice was cancelled out by a loud inhuman roar that ripped through the air.

I gasped as I saw something blur past me and land in front of Charlie.

"DAD RUN!!!" I screamed over and over again. But I knew my call would land on deaf ears.

I watched, feeling helpless as the figure raised a clawed hand aiming towards Charlie's chest and struck.

_Red……so much red……..Daddy?……….. _

Blood sprayed out of his chest then became a trickle as he crumpled to the ground. He laid there and the figure descended on him. The sounds that were coming out of the scene were horror. Absolute horror.

It sounded as if that thing was devouring something. All I heard at the time was lip smacking and something cracking every now and then. I winced as I heard these, but it was when I heard my father's agonizing scream that I started bawling and screaming.

I tried to move once more, determined to reach my father and try to help him. But it was no use. I was going to let him die all because I was weak……useless.

The screaming stopped before the other noises and I knew my father was no longer conscious. The figure raised itself up and turned around. I noticed that it looked like the silhouette of a slender young woman. This person turned around towards me and began walking.

I was panicking at this point. I was making strange whimpering noises that I had never made before and it scared me. I was petrified for my life.

The figure stopped at the edge of the light and I was able to see the face of my father's killer for the first time.

She had wild red hair that snaked around her face as if it were her aura. There was blood all over her chin and mouth. _Charlie's blood……_ But what struck me the most was her striking crimson eyes.

Her plump lips began to crack into a evil smirk and she launched towards me. I wailed and darkness tainted my view………

* * *

"Daddy?"………..

* * *

I woke up with a violent jolt. I was panting a sweating cold sweat.

That was probably the most horrendous nightmare I have ever had. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep again after that. I looked towards the alarm clock and found out that it was 3 a.m. and still dark out.

The bed covers seemed really hot so I kicked them off of me and got off the bed. I decided to go and get a glass of milk before attempting to go back to sleep again.

Downstairs, I got a glass and poured myself milk. I didn't bother heating it up seeing as I was sweating. I figured that I probably would get nightmares again if I went back to sleep…that is, if I would be able to go to sleep.

I decided to watch television and just wait till I had to get up and go to school. As I watched the screen, I was surprised to see that after an hour of QVC, I was suddenly dozing off.

I woke up to a loud noise coming from the television set. It was the theme for the morning news.

I groggily got up and looked at the time. _Oh my god!!! I'm going to be late!!!!_ I had overslept and now I was going to have to run to school.

I went up stairs and put on the first things my hands touched. Then I skipped downstairs tripping, surprisingly, only once. I grabbed a granola bar and sprinted out the door. I jogged the entire way panting and surely having a heart attack. I was able to make it to my first class before the tardy bell and I was receiving odd stares from everyone seeing as I was wheezing and clutching at my chest.

My first classes were going by pretty fast and I was finally feeling comfortable since the incident last night. As I headed to biology I got a pang in my chest. I was finally going to see Edward Cullen. I felt blush creep up my face.

I walked in and I saw that there he was sitting looking pretty brooding and mysterious. Maybe it was that that attracts me so much to him. The fact that no one knows anything about him. Or that he's so different from the boys in Phoenix and Forks.

_Looks like I just want something new is all. _

I sat down and he turned towards me giving me that adorable crooked smile of his.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" I greeted.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he suddenly asked.

I was a little taken back but I answered anyway. "No not really." I said truthfully.

Any other person who would of asked, I would of said that I did and that it was just like any other night. But something about Edward made me just want to spill my guts for him.

"Bad dreams?" he inquired curiously.

"No." I lied. "I was just so busy doing schoolwork is all."

The last thing I wanted was to be viewed as the crazy girl that had dreams about irregular deaths involving her father.

He didn't look convinced but thankfully the teacher walked in and began the lecture I was sure to fall asleep listening to.

"Bella" Edward spoke.

"Yeah" I answered even though it wasn't a question.

"You do know that I feel an attraction to you right?" he asked.

I blushed furiously and answered shakily "N-no…"

"Well I do and I would really love it if you would accompany me to the movies tomorrow night."

"Um…sure. I'd love to." I said as he searched my face with concern.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

His face suddenly went back to its brooding humorous self. "No" he answered with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. His smile grew larger into a cocky grin.

I went back to the lecture not really paying attention as much as I was replaying the moment that had just happened over and over again in my head.

The bell rang and I was starting to put away my things. As I was reaching my books, I saw a pale hand flash out and stop me. Edward picked up my books and I was about to protest but he just put a finger to my lips and stopped me from saying anything.

"Its no hassle, really." was all he said before walking off pulling me with him. He was holding my hand with his ice cold one. It wasn't that cold though once you get used to it. People in the halls were staring at us and whispering at each other. I didn't like it.

At one point I saw a few guys were laughing and punching each other while looking my way. Edward pulled me closer to him and I looked up curiously at him.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like the way they are staring at you. Its rude and disrespectful. You should listen to what they are thinking." he said.

I stopped in my tracks and realizing what he said, so did Edward.

"Wait did you just say that you can hear what those guys were thinking?" I said not believing what just came out of my mouth.

"That's silly. I never said such a thing-"

"on purpose." I said cutting him off.

"No" he said gripping me tighter.

"Okay if you say so." I said trying not to make the guy that just asked me out pissed.

We reached my class and he turned around leaning down towards me.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." he said still holding my hand. His breathe fanned around my face leaving me dangerously intoxicated with him. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed instantly at the sudden contact with his cold lips. With that he let go of my hand and walked away. I on the other hand was left at the entrance to the room breathing hard and thinking.

I smiled and walked in taking my seat by Angela. By the look on her face, I could tell that she has seen the entire exchange just seconds before.

"Tel me everything." she whispered.

"Later" I promised.

_Nothing could make this day worse. _

"Isabella Swan?" I heard someone say.

I turned around towards the voice finding out that it was the principal calling me.

I stood up and uttered "Yes sir?"

"Come with me please." he ordered.

There were a bunch of 'oohs' coming from the immature boys as I gathered my things and left with the principal.

We walked down the hall in silence until I broke it.

"Um sir? If you wouldn't mind me asking what this is about?" I inquired.

"We'll talk in my office was all he said.

We reached the office and stepped.

He sat on his chair behind the cherry wood desk and motioned me to sit on the chair opposite from him. There was a cop next to him that I recognized as the rookie my father had mentored.

"Hey Jacob." I greeted.

"Hey Bells… you haven't changed a bit." he said smiling weakly.

"The reason why we are all here Isabella," the principal began " is that we have some terrible news to share with you."

I knew I had a worried expression because I felt the pressure on my forehead.

"Bells" Jacob said in an almost pleading voice.

"Yeah" I said cautiously.

"Charlie…….he got attacked."

I gasped. "Well is he okay?"

" Bella……Charlie………didn't make it."

And just like that, I along with my world shattered into pieces.

* * *

**Pleez review!!! It wud make me so effing happy!!!! You feel me? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry it took so long!! You should know by now that 1) I take long to update 2) I like writing about Bella and writing the story in her point of view and 3) I don't put much Edward!! Ugh!!! I know!!! I'm a horrible team Edward supporter!! But don't worry in future chapters he will show up and be more in the picture…..**

**Disclaimer: No owny Twilighty……**

* * *

Disappeared.

Missing.

Lost.

……Gone.

Anything but this….

Living in a world like this where it is almost certain that if you do not make your mark in society somehow, somewhere, you will easily be passed aside as one of the insignificant dead.

No one will hear of you. No one will speak of you. No one will care of you.

Simple as that.

Maybe your "loved ones" will remember, but what happens when they die?

Will they tell their children of the wonderful walks beside the lake? Will they laugh at the silly arguments you had together? Will they cry when you tell them of the first heartbreak?

Will they even listen to your ramblings?

The answer to these questions is uncertain.

I care for my father deeply but……

I don't think I will be able to keep him from being forgotten……

It's the same for my mother…….

But there is one thing that I can do…..

And that is feel……

Feel for them….

For those they touched….

For their unfinished business…..

……but maybe that's just pity…..

* * *

The voices continued swirling around me as sentences and phrases passed by me.

At first I thought it was just my imagination or my subconscious playing tricks with me. But that wasn't the case.

The room where I thought I had been alone, was now full with a number of people. Some I remembered, others I had just seen a few days before, and the rest were fuzzy for me to recognize.

I was in a church near Phoenix Cemetery. It was a cloudy day in Phoenix which was pretty strange knowing that Phoenix was practically always sunny.

Today they were going to bury Charlie. My daddy…

I was just starting to think about every moment of my life that I remember sharing with Charlie, when I a large round woman in a long black dress that went to her ankles snapped me out of my reverie.

"Oh Isabella! You must be _so _heartbroken!" she gushed.

_Well, obviously you idiot. He _is_ my father. _

"Its Bella and yes it has been very hard, very hard indeed." I said.

Now I recognized her. She was my Nanny from long ago when I was barely walking.

She gave me a tight hug and scurried away.

I was remembering how I had reacted when they took me to his body…..or what was left of it.

_What is happening? Oh that's right, Jake is trying to pull my strings and is now trying to sell me some sick story of my father's death. _

_I'm being lifted. That's right I can't move. _

"_Bella?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Its Jacob, can you hear me?" _

"_Yes and this isn't funny Jacob Black… Charlie is out hunting." _

_Jacob just sighed and set me down on a white-tiled floor. I looked around and saw that I was standing in a dimly lit hallway that looked like it'd go on forever. _

"_Where are we Jake?" I asked impatiently._

"_The morgue." he croaked out._

_I stared at him wide eyed for a moment, then laughed loudly. "Jake stop fucking around!" _

_He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders tightly and forced me to stop laughing and look into his eyes. _

"_Bella, _you_ stop fucking around. Stop being in denial and come with me to pay our respects to your deceased father." he said gravely, "…please." _

_I figured he was insane and since I'm only fifteen, I didn't want to die anytime soon, let alone be murdered. So I followed him down the hall. _

_He lead me to two doors that opened on either side at the end of the hallway. Before opening one he turned and looked down at me mumbling an apology that I couldn't hear. _

_He opened the door and a loud noise came out of it that sounded like the whooshing of air. It was apparent that the door was airtight until now. _

_But that's not what stopped me. A large gust of foul, reeking air assaulted my nostrils as the door swung opened. _

_It smelled dark, sad, and maybe a little pitiful. I knew immediately what it was…..it was the wretched aroma of death. _

_Jake urged me to go forward and I reluctantly did. There were a bunch of file cabinets on all three sides of the room, all of them labeled and clean._

_In fact the entire room was sickeningly clean, and every thing was either chrome or off-white. _

_There was a man in white waiting at the far side of the room. The blonde hair gave it away and I immediately knew it was Dr. Carlisle, one of the infamous Cullens. We walked towards him and he greeted us with a sad smile. _

_Great. The doctor is in on it too. _

"_Bella…" Carlisle began, "I'm so sorry." _

"_For what?" I asked playing dumb._

_He looked at Jake then back at me. _

"_This is no joke, I'm afraid. Your father suffered extreme exhaustion, major blood loss, and very deep injuries." _

_He pulled out one of the cabinets and a shape draped in a white blanket slid out. My breath hitched when he began removing the cloth inch by inch, slowly revealing my father's cold, blue body. _

_I was hysterical. Laughing loudly and clutching at my stomach. Jake and Carlisle looked like they pitied me. _

"_Wow great joke you guys!" I said breathlessly. I turned to my father's body still laughing, "Dad, wake up. Dad you can wake up now…." _

_Still laughing, I got closer and yelled, "Dad! Dad wake up!!" _

_That's when it hit me. He really was……._

_The hysterical laughter morphed to Hysterical weeping. The sobs rocked through my body make it shake violently. _

_Every now and then I would let out a small cry for my father, but by the winces from Jake and Carlisle, they were probably louder than I thought. _

They had carried Charlie's casket half a mile to the cemetery. I, in black dress, following close behind. They were preparing the casket to be put in the earth while the pastor read phrases from the bible, every now and then throwing in Charlie, Mom, or mine names.

"…..may he find peace in the bosom of our lord….."

I pretty much tuned out the pastor the entire time watching as they lowered my father into the earth. Staring mostly at his picture and the white roses around it. He looked so happy in that picture.

I hope he finds peace…..where ever he ends up.

I didn't know that I was pretty much left alone staring at the gaping hole that held the casket.

He gone.

When I go home, he won't be there.

When I make dinner, he won't be there to eat it.

When I go out, he won't be there to question me about it.

Am I going to be alone……forever…..?

I felt light-headed. I didn't know why.

It felt strange. Like flying. For a second there I thought I was going to fly to heaven to my parents, I felt happy.

Then I got really heavy and my vision was no longer bright and blurry. It was normal and shocking.

I was going to fall into my father's grave.

_At least if I die, they'll just have to burry me with my father._

I was on the edge and in air, when I suddenly felt two stony arms slink around my waist. They pulled me back to safety spinning me around in the process.

My hands stopped my face from crashing into a hard chest. I looked up to meet with two gold eyes and reddish messy hair.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Bella you really should be more careful." he said releasing me. I didn't want to.

In his arms was where I felt most safe all day.

"Bella, my family would like to speak with you. That is if you don't mind?"

"Umm, sure but could you just give me a moment?"

"Of course." but he didn't leave, he merely stepped away a few paces. That made me strangely comfortable.

I looked down again and quietly said, "Goodbye Daddy. I'll miss you. And I don't blame you for anything, you have to know that."

I turned around and nodded towards Edward not noticing that a few tears escaped. So, he walked towards me and wiped them of tenderly. His hand was cold but once it left, the places where he touched were warm.

His hand lingered on my cheek, and I raised mine up to squeeze his. He lowered our hands with his eyes glued to mine.

Our fingers interlaced and he lead me away to where the cars were parked.

I stumbled following him, but he kept saving me. We made it to his Volvo and he helped me in. He got into the driver's seat and I fumbled with my seatbelt. Seeing my struggle, he reached over me and put in my seatbelt. I blushed at our closeness, but he just stared into my eyes.

He is so mysterious sometimes. Its like he's waiting for something tohappen.

As he drove, I summed up the courage to talk to him.

"Thank you for saving me."

"No problem, couldn't have your beautiful face shaded blue instead of red now could we?"

I blushed hard.

"Your really hurt." Edward commented.

"Yes, very much." I said anyway, "Its like a part of me is gone. Not only is it dead, but its empty…..nothings there anymore."

"The only thing that is certain in life is death, guess no one thought to give words of wisdom about the certainty of the people around death."

I listened to this and felt as though he understood what I'm going through. As if he knew what it felt like to loose a part of yourself.

We arrived at a large building and around this building were the cars that were present at the funeral.

"Where are we?" I asked Edward.

"It's a Social Services Agency." he answered.

I was confused about my presence here. But followed Edward inside anyway.

Inside were a number of people some from the funeral and the others that were dressed in office clothes.

Everyone laid eyes on me once I walked through. Billy, Jake's dad waved me over to the table up front. I turned around to Edward and thanked him for the ride. Then I walked up to Billy.

"Bella the social workers here say that you can't live alone and that someone's gonna have to foster you. Since you have no relatives, your legally an orphan. So everyone came to see who can take you in. You get to choose, okay? But for right now just sit tight while we discuss who is available."

"Okay, thanks Billy." I said taking a seat by the table.

So…..I guess I'm going to have to move from our house. To a new life and a new relationships………………crap.

I listened to them argue and talk about me. I watched as children pestered, adults became worried, and teens just talked amongst themselves.

They say things like:

"She too young to get married."

"Our house is too small."

"Mommy I want candy!"

"Hush now. Can she even cook?"

"She doesn't look like Harvard material."

"She won't get along with my other kids."

"We have a young man in the house! It'll start rumors!"

"I don't want to share my room!"

They all came up with excuses and most of them were true.

Jessica lived in family of six, Mike's mother is afraid I might rape her son, and Billy still had young men in his tiny hut of a home.

I listened to these excuses, when I heard a soft beautiful voice interrupt everyone.

"We will take her in."

Everyone turned to the voice, including me.

It was Esme Cullen with Carlisle next to her.

She walked over to me and I stood politely, knowing that I had an expression of shock on my face.

She clutched my hands and said in a motherly fashion, "Bella it would make us so happy to welcome you into the family."

I just nodded dumbly, still shocked by the offer. A smile lit Esme's pale face up. She looks so young!

Carlisle walked over gave me a warm smile and then went off to walk over to Billy and the social workers. They talked for some while and I noticed Billy and Jake giving him a strange expression.

Jake stood and announced that the people in the room were able to leave now. Little by little people left. Women gave me expressions of disbelief along with the men, teenage girls gave me cold stares, and children smiled and waved at me; some of the children crying and whining that they didn't get a new sister. I'm good with kids, I know that much.

The Cullen family stayed. Emmett grinned at me, Jasper was wary, Alice was beaming, Rosalie was fuming, and Edward was blank mostly, but gave me a smirk whenever he caught me looking.

Esme sat with me, consoling me, while her husband handled all the paper work and legal stuff. She described the house that they lived in, the forest around the house, my room that she wanted to renovate, and the garden she was working on.

In a way, she reminded me of Mom. I listened as she told me how happy she was to have me. She also asked me questions like the kinds of foods I like and what my favorite colors were for my room.

This'll be interesting.

* * *

**So?? Was it worth the wait or what? **

**Please review!!! **


End file.
